


Bro why the heck do I need a freaking title?!

by Whattheheckkylinn



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: WARNING: THE TWINS’ PRANKS ARE TOO FANTABULOUS FOR THIS WORLD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Summary: When snotlout finds a little gift basket, he obviously opens it. But he wasn’t expecting a pineapple to be filled with monsterous nightmare gel, and he throws the pineapple into his fire.
Kudos: 5





	Bro why the heck do I need a freaking title?!

“Well that worked.” Tuffnut says, raising his eyebrows at the scene before him. Snotlouts girlish scream cuts through the morning dew and wakes everyone up in a 100 mile radius. 

“indeed it did brother.” Ruffnut comments, doing her iconic laugh in the back of her throat. Snotlout runs out of his hut, still screaming and on fire. He jumps into the small pond Next to Fishlegs’ garden, putting out the flames.

”THERE WILL REPERCUSSIONS FOR THIS!!” He screams, waving his fist in the air. 

“For the love of Thor... what now?” Hiccup asks, yawning and stepping out of his hut. He sees snotlout’s hut and the sleep rushes away. ”WHAT THE-“ he starts. 

“well hello, dear Hiccup. Will you join us for some pop-ed-corn?” Tuff asks, barf and belch lowering a very large pot above the roaring fire where snotlout’s hut used to be. Hiccup stares in shock at the scene before him. The twins look at eachother, still giggling. They pour several large bags of Archapelago Gold into it. After a few moments of Hiccup screaming at them the corn all explodes and runs over the edge like a waterfall of fluffy gold. 

“OH WOAH!!!” Ruff screams. 

“BARF BELCH GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!!!” Tuff yells. The dragon rolls it’s eyes and drops the pot, causing the rest of the popcorn to rush out like a white water river and cover the whole pathway. Ruff jumps onto barf’s neck and throws Tuff onto Belch’s. The dargon flies up quickly as the popcorn stops right at Hiccup’s feet. 

“TUFFNUT!!!!!!! RUFFNUT!!!!!! THIS IS BEYOND YOUR NORMAL!!! CLEAN THIS ALL UP!!!!” Hiccup screams. Both twins remove their helmets to reveal a handful of popcorn. They both start to eat pieces of it, glaring at Hiccup. 

“-_- you know he is really a buzzkill and a tyrant.” Ruff says finally, crossing her arms and giving Hiccup a disapproving look. Hiccup glares full blown swords at them both. Both twins stare wide eyed at him, not blinking. After a while, Hiccup blinks. 

“AHA!! I WIN!” Tuff yells, pumping his fist in the air. Hiccup’s eye twitches and he storms off. Tuff looks at Ruff and shrugs. 

“Hey let’s go try and set fire to Fishleg’s garden next!” Ruff says. 

“Yes sister, we shall.” Tuff answers.


End file.
